


Broken Toys

by Purebloodpony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purebloodpony/pseuds/Purebloodpony
Summary: Forced by her father into an arranged marriage. Alecto finds herself alone, far from her friends and family. Trapped by a violent, psychopathic, narcissist, she is pushed to the edge of her sanity. Only one man will be able to bring her back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DarknessReigns](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DarknessReigns) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> In school she was the only witch who ever captivated his attention for longer than a night or two. The darkness that consumed her matched his own and his magic reacted to her’s like no one else. But her father, the fool he was, refused his offer. He was a Lestrange, and the Lestrange men always got their way. He would have Alecto Carrow.

A/N; I don't leave warnings, but with this one, I will. This story deals with domestic abuse and the trauma that lingers even after it's over.

Broken Toys

Chapter One

Bright lights, loud voices, and an incessant beeping drew her out of the darkness. Stabbing pain behind her eyes caused Alecto to roll to her side and vomit. Gripping the metal bars of the gurney, slowly this time, she lifted her head and brought tentative fingers to her swollen face. A gentle hand reached out and wiped the bile from her mouth.

"You're safe, you're at the hospital. Can you tell me your name?" An American voice asked.

Through her one good eye, Alecto could tell the girl was a mediwitch, but then again, she looked muggle. With horror, Ally realized she was in a muggle hospital. How did that happen? The room started spinning, and the pounding in her head increased. She lay back down and let the muggle fuss over her.

Beeping, beeping, and more beeping. Somewhere in the tiny curtained-off room. The muggles had taken her clothes and replaced them with a ridiculous gown. Broken is how she felt. Shattered when the man she married, grabbed her by the hair and threw her into a wall. That was the beginning of the beating.

Ally brought a hand to her head. Dried blood, crusty and stiff in her hair. She wondered how many times he hit her in his drunken rage. He must have really hurt her this time. Maybe the neighbors heard, he must have been too drunk and forgot to put up the Silencing Charms. Ally chuckled, he was so drunk he forgot the Wards.

"Sweetie? Can you tell me your name?" The nurse asked again.

"Ally," She managed through her split lip, "Alecto Carrow." Ally gave the nurse her maiden name. Right now, she wanted nothing to do with the vile piece of shit that had done this to her. He was her husband; he was supposed to protect her and care for her. At least that's what he promised her brother.

The young nurse's eyes widened, and she smiled at Ally, "Ohhh………. Are you from Australia?"

"England, I'm British," Ally hissed through her teeth, she hated that, "Where the bloody hell am I?"

"Beverly Hospital in Rockport. Do you remember anything?"

"If I remembered I wouldn't bloody well have asked, now would I?" She didn't need to be a bitch, but the beeping, beeping, beeping, would not stop. Ally pulled at the cords attached to her chest. This just angered the beeping. She scooted to the foot of the bed and tore at the remaining wires, as her feet hit the floor the room began to spin, and hands lifted her back into the bed. These muggles were lucky. If she had her wand……….

Vinewood and Dragon heartstring, twelve- and three-quarter inches. It sang to her. Humming softly when she held it. Its magic entangled in her own. Broken now, just like she was. She lay back and let them reattach their wires. No use in trying to run.

"How is your pain, Mrs. Leonardis?" Another nurse asked.

"My head is pounding …… and it's Ms. Carrow."

"I'm sorry," The young nurse checked the band around her wrist, "It says on your band, Leonardis. I'll get registration to change that for you while I get you something for the pain, and for nausea."

"No, really, it's alright you don't have to do that. Just call me, Ally." Her voice cracked, and she could taste the blood in her mouth, "Could I have some water, please?"

"I'll check with the Doctor. But you've been vomiting so it might not be a good idea….. Now, no trying to get out of bed without some help. I think you're still a bit wobbly."

The curtain rattled, and Ally could hear her leave the room. Alone now, she lay still and breathed in slowly, in through her nose out through her mouth, and the spinning room slowed to a stop. Prying her excellent eye open to get a good look around, before the nurse came back. Beeping again, this time, she knew it was behind her, mounted on a wall. Lighted numbers flickered as three different colored lights danced across the screen.

"I'll turn these down for you, how is that?" The lights dimmed, "You have a pretty good concussion, the orbit of your eye is fractured, and you have a few broken ribs. You needed several sutures in your face…….. And sweetie, the police would like to speak to you when you're ready." The nurse pushed what she assumed was a potion into the tube attached to her arm.

The throbbing in her head dulled. And her vision improved. She didn't want to talk to the muggle authorities. What had happened was none of their business. Not that she really remembered what happened. Bit by bit, her pain ebbed away, and the memory of the evening began to creep back.  
Christopher had been out all day with his brothers, and in the two years, they were married, Ally knew what that meant. Her husband would be drunk. Just how drunk, though, would be the question? 

What would she say, what could she say? They were muggles. They would never understand. 

Ally knew she needed to get home. There was a mess to clean up. It was only a matter of time before he made bail, and the muggle authorities would turn him loose. The clock on the wall showed one am.

Ally swung her legs off the side of the bed, pulling herself upright. The room spun on her, and she vomited.

"Oh, dear! Honey, you can't get up just yet." The nurse fussed over her, tucking her back into bed. "Now, I'm going on a lunch break, this is Susan. She's covering for me.

"Hello Ally, I'm Susan. Please let me know if you need anything," The new nurse gave a kind smile, as she watched the other nurse leave the room. She turned back to Ally and drew a wand from her sleeve, she warded the room and spoke with urgency, "Now let's get you the fuck out of this place before the no-maj's show up. "

Ally opened her one good eye, "How? How did you know?"

Susan handed her a vial, "Drink this….. quickly… It won't heal all the fractures right away, but it will help with the pain."

Ally tipped the glass cylinder into her mouth, drinking it down. Immediately she felt better. The pain eased away, and she was able to swing her legs over the edge of the bed, "How did you know?"

"I work for MACUSA and routinely scan for magical signatures, "Susan handed her plain grey muggle clothes with simple slip-on trainers.

Ally changed into the strange new clothes, "Can you help me get home?"

The tall blonde nurse gave Ally a questioning look," Are you sure that you want to go home? I can get you to a safe house… We can get you a wand if you need one and get you back to England."

"No, no, that's alright… I need to get home. I can contact my brother, he'll come for me. "Ally tucked a strand of hair still stiff with blood behind her ear.  
"Alright …. If you're sure. Can I clean you up a bit? "

Ally nodded yes, and Susan pulled out her wand. With a few wand movements, the blood disappeared from her face and hair, and Ally could open her eye. Her nose was straightened and no longer dripped blood. Her head still ached, but she could stand without the room spinning, "Thank you, Susan, but I really need to get home."

"If the no-maj's have him, you know they will let him out…………." Susan looked grim.

Ally's voice sounded distant, "I'm counting on it, Susan."

The nurse held out a wand, "Can you tolerate apparation?" Ally nodded yes, "Here's a spare wand, it should work well enough for you to get home, "The nurse took a deep breath, pleading," Honey I can't make you leave him, but I'm begging you, please let me help you get away…please."

Ally gave her a little smile and took the wand from her hand, "Don't worry, Susan, I'll be all right… Thank you for everything," She gave the wand a jiggle, and it hummed in her hand. It would co-operate with her magic.

Susan held out a card for her to take and turned for the door, "If you ever need help, please contact me. Be careful, Ally. I'll delay the authorities… now go!"

Alecto fixed the exact destination in her mind and turned on the spot, leaving the incessant beeping and the antiseptic smells of the hospital.

Ally gagged and stumbled, maybe it was a little too soon for apparation. Her head felt as if it would split open, and after a few rough moments, she was able to stand upright. In front of her loomed the long drive that led to her husband's estate. She was right, none of the wards tingled against her skin. Christopher failed to put up the protective wards. The neighbors heard their dirty secrets and called the authorities.

Her feet felt like they were encased in Goblin steel. This was it. She could walk back up that drive, walk through that door, and clean up the mess, apologize. Beg forgiveness for bleeding on the floor. Beg him to forgive her for whatever it was that had enraged him this time.

She thought that she loved him in the beginning, and she could have. Now there was nowhere left to go. He would kill her if she went back. Maybe not today or even tomorrow, but in the end, he would kill her. Or she would kill him.

This was her father's doing he arranged the marriage, and like a good, pureblood girl, she agreed. Christopher came from the Noble House of Leonardis on the East coast of the United States of America. Two years ago, she graduated from Hogwarts, left her friends and family, worse she left a young man that she did love. If her father let her marry Rabastan, none of this mess would have happened.

Instead, `Ally left Rabastan, broken-hearted, standing alone in the rain and took an International portkey to Purgatory.

The neighbor's hounds barked, but no lights came on. Giving Ally an idea. She knew the neighbor hunted; she heard the shots and the hounds and had even been in his house. Her husband was enthralled with the muggle man's weapons, and she paid attention while he taught her husband to shoot. If she could find the gun, Ally was sure she could remember how to use it, and there would be no magical trace.

A disillusionment charm washed over her, and she added a cushioning charm to her shoes, and Ally quietly made her way up the neighbors' drive. The porchlight illuminated the front steps of the old estate. Ally wiggled the door handle, locked, she tapped it with her new wand' Alohomora,' and the door swung open. Trophies from his hunts lined the walls like the house-elf heads at the Black Estate. All clear, and Ally slipped into the front room. She moved quickly, heading straight for the study where she knew the old muggle kept his guns. 

A big black box stood in the corner, a safe for the weapons she knew he kept locked up. Another 'Alohomora' and she surveyed the arsenal inside. Her hand hovered over the small handgun. It would be easier to handle, but she had never fired it and had no knowledge of how to load the bullets. That and she needed something bigger. And there it was the shotgun, her neighbor had explained, was for hunting. Its bullets or pellets came out of the end of the barrel and caused extensive damage. That's what she wanted.

The shotgun felt foreign, cold, and heavy in her hands. Ammunition, as the muggle called it, sat on a shelf next to the gun. Ally couldn't remember how many she needed. She did know that she needed buckshot and slugs, grabbing a handful of each, she stuffed them into the front of her sweatshirt, and headed for the door.

A light came on, and the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway stopped her in her tracks. She hated to apparate again so soon, but she had no choice. She thought of her front lawn and turned on her heel.

Falling to her knees on the lawn, the gun in her hands. Her neighbor's dogs were barking again, and this time all the lights were on. Her house stood silent and forbidding. The thought crossed her mind that maybe he was sitting in the dark waiting, just as she was planning. Thankfully she had possession of a wand. Something he didn't know and wasn't expecting.

Casting a quick 'Homenum Revelio' just to make sure. Ally stood at the entryway of the place that should feel like home. Instead, her hands trembled, and her heart filled with dread. She should turn around and run. Use the card that the nurse handed her. Leave the gun against the wall, portkey back to her home, and back to Rabastan. The thought of Rabastan gave her a flicker of hope. Maybe there was a chance he would forgive her.

Ally stepped through the front door, and memories of that first day flooded back. As a nervous bride, hopeful and naive, she remembered walking into her marriage to an unknown man with her head held high, and with courage. A proud Carrow of Britain's Sacred twenty-eight. Her brother and her father traveled with her to the States. They walked her down the aisle and handed her over to a man that lied to them. The minute that her father and brother left, everything changed.

The smell hit her first, blood and whiskey, and his cigarettes. Her blood, pooled, cold and sticky on the black and white tiles of the foyer. His tumbler of whiskey, knocked over, soaking into the wood of the table. Cigarette smoke still clung to the drapes. Ally's stomach clenched, 'Lumos' she whispered in the dark house. No one was there, and yet, she couldn't bring herself to raise her voice. Raising ones' voice was considered un-lady-like and warranted a hand across her mouth. She learned quickly to not speak unless spoken too. He liked to backhand her when she wasn't expecting it, just hard enough to split her lip.

Blue light illuminated the hall, her torn gown crumpled in a bloody heap. Broken glass, shattered furniture, holes in the walls. A few of those dents looked the size of her head. No wonder she still had a headache. Ally knew the house elves were in hiding, rarely seen and never heard. If she went to bed, now everything would be scrubbed clean and put to rights when the sun rose. Once more, like it never happened. As if he hadn't beaten her, raped her, so many times she lost count. He was her husband; could she even call it rape. When his brothers forced themselves on her, she considered that rape. Her husband did not. She was told on their wedding night that she belonged to them and she would be a good girl and take it.

To the right, just down the hall, Christopher's study loomed. This was a room she was not allowed to be in without him. This is where she was going to wait. She grabbed the pack of cheap muggle smokes and the half-empty bottle of whiskey that were left on the table and made her way down that hall. Shotgun still heavy in her hands. She pushed the door open with her foot. This was the room where she was brought for his brothers to violate. The man cave is what he called it. Ally stood in the center of the room, staring at the chair, a big overstuffed leather chair. Where he would sit and watch.

Now she would sit and wait. Ally eased herself into the soft leather and took a swig of the harsh amber liquid. Shotgun draped over her lap she lit a cigarette and waited. It wouldn't be long now. The clock on the wall showed three in the morning.

Sitting in the dark, Ally's mind drifted back to that first night with her husband, their wedding night. She wasn't a virgin, and her new husband made sure she paid for that transgression. He wanted blood, and he was going to get it. 

Her first was with Rabastan, that memory was the one she would hold onto. Not her wedding night. Her wedding night was her descent into a vile pit.

Her husband was handsome and charming; he had friends, was close to his family. All of these things were important. These were things he showed the public. The real man came out behind closed doors.

At this point, Ally knew she was going to kill him. There was nothing else left to do. For two years, she endured his abuse. This time was no different than the last time he had beat her. But something inside her broke when she woke up in the muggle hospital. The looks the nurses gave her. Pity from a muggle. That did it. She could take the looks from her sisters-in-law, and she could take the leering and the nasty comments from her husband and his brothers. But pity from muggles was too hard to swallow.

Ally flicked the ashes of her cigarette onto the floor and started loading the shotgun. Just like the muggle instructed, buckshot goes first, he said, it spreads wide, so you're sure to hit the target. Slugs go next; they make a big hole. Then another slug for the finish.

No one in her family knew, not even her twin. Amycus would not recognize his sister at this point. The woman she became was not the vivacious teenage from school. She was a witch a powerful witch, she took no guff from anyone. So, how she wondered as she lit another smoke did she end up a battered and abused slip of a mouse. Holding her tongue. No, not even a mouse. Mice would fight back when cornered. For two long years, Alecto put her head down and made excuses for his behavior. He was drunk, he's trying to change, he didn't mean too, I shouldn't have made him mad……………..It was her fault, she was to blame for all of it. It was her fault when his dick wouldn't get hard, her fault when he beat her, her fault…………

A tear rolled down her cheek, thinking of Amycus, she missed her brother. Leaving him felt worse than leaving Rabastan. The three were inseparable. The plan was to marry Rabastan, and the three best friends would all live together. Rabastan understood the link between twins and that Amycus would always be around. There were children in her future then. Rabastan wanted them, lots of them.

Having children now seemed a distant dream. Too many miscarriages from too many beatings. That was Christopher's idea of birth control. Beat her until the baby fell out. Too many children slid down her leg and pooled on the bathroom floor. Then there would be the chastising from family members about her inability to produce an heir.

Ally's mind reeled. How was she going to tell her brother? Amycus protected her, he was the big brother. Having been born a whole twenty minutes before her. Of course, he would be here if he knew. But Ally wrote reassuring him that all was well. Lies she was forced to say. No one knew. The shame she felt kept her from admitting anything. When this was over. She would swallow her pride and reveal the ugly truth of the last two years.

Another swig of whiskey, another cigarette, three-thirty in the morning. A sharp crack of apparation near the front door. He was home. His scent drifted into the room like a cold black wind.

It was too late to back out. Christopher's shadow framed the doorway. Ally knew he could see the red glow of her cigarette.

"Hmmmph…….. What do you think you're doing, cunt? You think you're smarter than me? You think I don't know what you're thinking…… Bitch, I'm two steps ahead of you…….

Metal clicked and clacked, and the shell slid into the chamber.

Christopher moved forward; Ally's brain froze. Terror lodged in her throat if he got ahold of her she was dead. And he would be on her in just a few strides. His arm reached out. The shotgun swung into position, and she squeezed the trigger.

It was louder than she remembered it being. The stock slammed into her side, knocking the wind from her lungs. Blood rained down with bits of flesh, and his body dropped to the floor. She smiled when she heard the sharp crack of his head, hitting the stone tiles. Ally took a long drag and another sip of the whiskey.

Christopher moaned, and his hand moved against her leg.

First, the buckshot, to take them down. Ally smiled, "LUMOS," This time, it echoed in the hallways. Every light in the house came on, rattling the walls. 

Christopher had taken the buckshot to his chest. His tall, dark frame lay writhing, his chest flayed open peppered with the pellets. Ally kicked his hand away and stood up, "What's the matter, Christopher? Did I surprise you?" His brown eyes blinked in shock. Blood bubbled from his lips as he tried to speak.

The pellets must have reached his lungs, she thought. Leaving him here to drown in his own blood would not be enough. Standing over him now, the shotgun slung over her shoulder. Her anger was slipping into an icy black rage. She could finish him with the slug, but that would be too easy of a death. She thought of her babies, the ones that never had a chance, she thought of the girl she once was, and the future she could have had. This wizard stole that from her, and she would tear him to pieces the muggle way. Then she would burn this house to the ground.

Ally slid another round into the chamber, pointing it at his right hand. The one he liked to punch her with, and she pulled the trigger. Flesh and bone were no match for the slug, the offending appendage exploded, becoming a puddle of gore. Another round in the chamber and the left fist disappeared. Ally giggled while he roared in pain. Bloody stumps reached for the wand strapped to his hip.

Ally crouched next to her husband, leaning down to better hear the sputtering from his mouth, "What's that Christopher? You're two steps ahead of me………… So much smarter than I am……Poor dumb British cow, isn't that what your mother calls me?" She took the last long drag off her cigarette, lit another before crushing the butt on his forehead.

Hissing through his teeth at her, "You'll…..Never……Shhhhh…. Never………," Was all he could manage.

"Looks like I'm more than two steps ahead of you, mate," Ally plucked the wand from his holster, placed it under her knee, and snapped it in half. Later she would swear it screamed. 

Ally unbuckled his belt and slid it through the loops. She had felt the sting of that leather, and now he would as well. She stripped him down and spread his legs. The first strike flayed the skin from his pathetic limp whiskey dick. The soft, useless cock he blamed her for. As if it were her fault, he couldn't perform. She smashed it with the leather strap, pulverizing every whiskey-soaked memory. His screams stopped, and for a moment, Ally was afraid she might have killed him. This needed to last just a bit longer. She kicked him hard in the thigh, and he groaned. Ally kicked him again in the ribs, feeling a crunch on impact. "Whew… there he is. Thought I lost you there, Luv."

Ally's hands were steady, every movement cold and calculated as she rolled him over, face down, ass in the air, "Now, my loving husband, I think you're really going to enjoy this." Toys were a favorite with him, for obvious reasons. How many times had he done this to her? That was something else she had lost count of. She grabbed the flower vase and dumped the water over his head, Ally wanted him wide awake for this. She wanted him to feel every centimeter of the shame and degradation of being buggered when you damned well didn't want to be. She wanted to make sure he was found with blood and shite smeared down his thighs.

Ally grabbed the cord from the curtains and a statue of a Goddess from his desk. Looping the rope around his neck. Still, Ally used no magic but sat between his legs, wasting no time shoving the tall gold statue up his ass. He screamed and lurched forward, tightening the cord. His handsome face twisted in a grotesque mask, blues, and reds, tongue hanging between his teeth. Ally let up on the cord, still too soon for him to die. He had taken everything that she loved and twisted it. Broke her down to where she was helpless and dependent. Never again.

Rage boiled over, calling up a darkness that she never knew existed. Everything became a blur of deafening screams, sobs, and a death rattle that went on, fading as the sun rose in the sky, and Ally fired the last slug into his face.  
ooOoo

Amycus leaned back in his chair. Having just finished lunch at the local pub with Rabastan and Antonin. The waitress set down three pints when a little house elf popped into the center of the table. Large ears folded over its face, her little voice squeaked, "Buggs is a baddd elf…..bad-elf ……..Mmmmmaster Amycus," Buggs peered out from behind her ears, "Missy …….. Missy Ally……… Missy Ally is being in trouble," Huge tears rolled down her cheeks, "You must come…. Missy Ally needs you."

Aside from a few random letters, Amycus had not heard from his sister in two years. The letters were full of lies, he wasn't stupid. He felt it. They were twins. He knew when she was happy and when she was sad. But he respected his father's wishes staying away, letting Ally have her space and what their father said was a chance at a happy marriage. She would have been happy with his best mate, Rabastan.

"Master Amycus, please, Missy Ally needs you," The little elf reached for his hand. Amycus grabbed Rabastan as the elf touched him. Rabastan, in turn, caught Antonin by the sleeve. All four were deposited in a heap on the front lawn of the Leonardis Estate.


	2. Broken Toys Chapter Two

A/N; I have a huge thank you to the anonymous person that left this pairing as a prompt and to everyone that left me sweet reviews. Thank you :*  
And a big thank you to my alpha and co-conspirator Lioness_Snake check out her new story Ink Black

Broken Toys 

Chapter Two

Rabastan lay flat on his back in the middle of a wet lawn. His head still spinning from an impromptu international elf transport. “What in bloody arsed hell, fucking elf” He murmured.

Amycus was on his feet, wand drawn. Every light in the Manor glared out into the darkness

He reached out a hand to Rabastan, helping him up. Antonin was on his knees, dry heaving. “Fucking wankers, Amycus, you fucking cunt.”

“Ally’s in trouble, and I need you. Now shut that fucking hole of yours and get on your feet.” Amycus laughed and held out a hand to his friend.

“So, where the fuck did that bloody elf take us?” Antonin asked as he leaned against a tall oak.

Rabastan answered with a grim look, “The States, Maine to be more specific.”

“Oh, the sister… I’ve yet to meet the notorious Alecto.”

A scream split the cold morning air, not one of terror but of rage.

Amycus took a step toward the house when Rabastan stopped him, “Wait for Antonin.”

Antonin chuckled, “Are we sure that’s not Bellatrix?” He raised his hands, “Fine, I’ll check Wards. Sometimes I think that’s the only reason you bring me along.”

Another scream, this one accompanied by a chair, threw a large window.

Rabastan dodged the rain of glass and caught a glimpse of Ally as she passed the shattered windowpane. This was not the young woman he remembered from that day at the station. 

“There’s our pretty Poppet,” Antonin grinned, “There are no wards, shall we be gentlemen and use the front door?”

They paused at the ratcheting noise and jumped at the loud boom that followed. “What in all the seven bloody hells was that? Rabastan s voice held a slight tremble.

Antonin patted his shoulder, “That mate, is a muggle shotgun, it makes a very distinct sound before it’s fired.”

Amycus aimed his wand at the door, blasting it from the hinges, “ALLY!, ALLLY!,” Another ratchet and a boom, shattering the door frame near Rabastan’s head. Antonin had ducked.

Rabastan let out a nervous chuckle, “I’m guessing that ratcheting is the sound you were talking about?”

“That would be it.”

Alecto rounded the corner, unrecognizable. Wild-eyed and feral. She snarled at the men, loading another round into the shotgun.  
All three wizards hit the floor as she brought the weapon to her shoulder.

“Ally! For fuck’s sake Ally,” Amycus pleaded, “Come on, you remember me, I’m your big brother come on, please put that thing down.”

“You are not my older brother, you twat.” Ally growled but lowered the shotgun.

“Am too, I was born first….. I’m older than you by a whole half an hour. So, by that right, I’m your big brother.” Amycus got to his feet, “Ally, what’s going on here?”

“Domestic dispute, I believe that’s what the muggles call it,” Alecto appeared eerily calm, tucking a long strand of dark hair behind her ear,” It’s good to see you, brother.” She noted Rabastan leaning against the door. Handsome as the day she left. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to speak to him. Not yet. Everything was a mess, and seeing him here, felt like he was coming to her rescue. Ally didn’t need rescuing. She took care of the problem herself, “What are you doing here, Amycus?”

Alecto’s eyes were cold, her face a mask of blood, bits of pink and bone clung to her hair, both hands held the shotgun at her side. The grey muggle sweats she wore were changed to dark burgundy, stiff with dried blood. Reluctantly she leaned the weapon against the wall and pulled a wrinkled pack of cigarettes from the pocket of the jumper.

Rabastan quietly watched her not wanting to trigger another attack. While her brother talked her down. He hadn’t seen nor heard from her after that day at the station. Begging her not to go, and she had refused him. Rabastan left the station that day and swore his alliance to the Dark Lord that night. Never looking back. Now here she stood. Fierce, beautiful, covered in the blood of an enemy.

“Buggs brought us here,” Amycus edged closer to his sister, “She seemed to think you needed some help.”

“Hey! Amycus, you need to come in here.” Antonin called from down the hall.

“Ally, I’m going to go look……Alright?” Amycus slowly backed down the hall, not turning his back on Alecto. He loved and trusted his sister to a point, but right now, she was a bit unhinged, “Antonin, where are you?”

Antonin stepped in behind him, “Right here,”

Amycus flinched, and Antonin grinned, “Tense Mate? Sisters going to give Bella a run for the money…….. come and check this out,” Antonin ducked back in the room.

“Bloody fucking hell!”

“Exactly……..Is that the husband?” Antonin gestured toward a mass of gore. Antonin couldn’t wipe the stupid grin from his face, “Saucy little witch, isn’t she?”

Amycus knelt next to what was left of the body, “This doesn’t look like a domestic row… I’ve never seen Ally like this. This is on Bella’s level.”

“Well, thank you, brother,” Alecto strolled in and swiped a bottle of fire whiskey from the top of the liquor cabinet. Pulled the cork with her teeth and took a long swig, “I’ve always admired Bella.” Ally felt eyes on her. Antonin was openly staring. It had been a long time sense a wizard looked at her that way. It wasn’t leering like her husband and his brothers. This wizard looked at her with admiration.

Amycus stood up, surveying the room, “Ally, Ummm…..What happened?” He could tell the place had once been elegant. It still was minus, of course, the mutilated body in the middle of the room, “Is that who I think it is?”

Alecto plopped unceremoniously into His chair, cigarette hanging from her lip, “My husband, yes.” Her gaze flickered to Rabastan, his hair was a bit longer, hanging in his eyes, those soft brown eyes. They could melt her heart. Alley wanted to run to him, wrap herself in his arms, cry for everything she lost, for everything she went through. It would be easy. All she had to do was stand up and go to him. He still would not make eye contact. The fleeting glances he shot her where one’s of pity. 

Amycus brought her attention back to what was left of the man she married, “Why? Ally, what did he do to you?” He was still confused by his sister’s behavior; she was never a delicate flower. Ally would scrap with the best and threw a wicked hex. But this level of violence from her was extreme. She used that muggle weapon on her husband, destroying his body, and they definitely needed to have a discussion about that statue.

“Like I said, it was just a little domestic dispute, nothing I needed to be rescued from……………. Fucking nosey elf………..BUGGS!” Ally roared.

“No! Ally, no you’re piss drunk and angry…. You will not punish Buggs,” Amycus pointed to the cowering elf at his sister’s feet, “Buggs I order you to go home, go back to the Manor in England….. Now Buggs.”

“Buggs, stay!” Ally glared at the little elf.

Buggs quivered, her big eyes darted between the siblings. She drew herself up as tall as she could, straightened her tea cozy. Pursed her lips and let loose, “Missy Ally, you is needing help. Master Leonardis is a bad, bad, wizard. …. You is my baby girl to care for, and I is Soooo very tired of what Master would do to you, Buggs punishes herself for allowing it to continue,” Tears fell in huge drops from the little elf’s eyes, “I will go home Master Amycus but not without my Missy Ally.”

“We all need to get out of here,” Antonin peered out a window, “Someone just tripped one of my wards,”

“Fuck, Alecto, go with Buggs…… both of you get out of here!”

“When did you put up Wards?” Rabastan asked, still reeling from the international elf apparation. Something he did not want a repeat so soon.

“Do you even know me, Rab?” Antonin winked at Alecto as he pulled the heavy curtain shut, “It’s two big blokes, dark hair, look like a couple of real cunts…. Sound familiar Poppet?”

“My brothers-in-law and yes they fall into the cunt category,” Ally stood up and took her elf by the hand.

Amycus approached his sister, taking her hand in his, “Ally, I’ll take care of this… I’m sorry if I had known …….”

“Not your fault, big brother,” Alecto watched Rabastan shifting his gaze, fidgeting. She felt his fleeting glances and his uneasiness with her. That was her fault as well. “Don’t use magic brother MACUSA will know…………….”

Heavy boots sounded in the hall. Ally pleaded, “Please, brother, just leave it, come home with me………..”

“No, we’ll apparate out of here. I’ll see you in an hour or so, now get out of here.” Amycus didn’t have a plan, they were going to wing it.

“No magic brother, head south through the woods. It should be safe near the coast.” Alecto whispered.

Alecto took a deep breath, she didn’t want to leave them, the footsteps were getting closer. Antonin and Rabastan had taken up positions on either side of the door, knives in hand. Ally gasped as Joshua; the youngest brother framed the entrance. His eyes widened at the sight of his dead brother, and a growl rumbled deep in his throat, “Fucking Whore!” He roared at her. Stepping into the room and into Rabastan’s knife. Silver flashed, and the wizard’s neck flayed open. A geyser of red misting the room. Rabastan shoved the dying man face down on the carpet. Putting his boot in the middle of the man’s back to keep him down. Bleeding a man out sometimes took a bit, and this one was struggling. He made eye contact with Alecto for the first time as he leaned down and stuck his knife deep in the man’s back, right through his heart. Before any words could leave his mouth before he could say how much he still cared, she was gone.

Buggs clutched Alecto’s hand tightly in hers and disappeared in the spray of blood. She would not let the oldest brother touch her Missy ever again.

Antonin’s fingers brushed the last brothers’ robes as he disapparated. “Dammit! I almost had him,” Antonin sheathed his blade, “I agree with Poppet, we need to get the fuck out of here.”

“What now, Amycus? This place is about to fill up with law,” 

Rabastan leaned down and wiped the blood from his blade on the dead wizard’s cloak. Disappointment on his face, he just wanted to go home. Pull Ally into his arms and tell her over and over how much he still loved her.

“Ally said to head to the coast, we can apparate from there.”

“I noticed stables out back,” Antonin offered, “Lets saddle up, get far enough away…… horses don’t leave a magical trace…………Hey, Rab, do you have any contacts near here?”

“Maybe,……If we can get to New York…….Amycus, where exactly are we?”

“Rockport Maine, roughly six hundred kilometers North of New York.” Amycus looked to Rabastan, “Alright….. Rab, when it’s safe, can you apparate us?

“I remember the office I should be able to get us there.”

“Horses it is….. You arseholes! You know I can’t ride for shit….. “Amycus chewed on his lip, horses scared him, he didn’t hunt like Rabastan and Antonin. He tried, and he could sit on a horse but not like his two friends. This was going to be fucking miserable.

ooOoo

The stables sat back from the main house. Brick pavers led to a two-story barn, red with white trim. Antonin and Rabastan were both grinning as they watched tall, lean Thoroughbreds pacing the lengths of their paddocks.

Amycus cringed, and his blood ran cold, “Did I ever mention that these things scare the bloody hell out of me.”

Rabastan chuckled, “Just a few times, mate………. Don’t worry, there has to be a good saddle horse in the barn. Hey Antonin, find our brother a nice quiet witches mount.”

Antonin had a leather halter in his hand as he came out of a tack room, “Relax mate. Seriously, before you piss yourself…. I’ll find you something that won’t kill you.”

“Here,” Rabastan handed Amycus a pack of cigarettes, “Just sit down and breathe, they can smell fear, so you need to calm down…. Antonin give him a pull off that flask I know you carry.”

Amycus caught the flask as it came flying at his head and sat down on an overturned bucket. He really didn’t like horses.

Antonin made his way down the aisle, looking in each stall, glancing at the placards on each one. Finally, stopping and sliding open the door. She was tall and lean, just like his beloved Stella. A Thestral in disguise. She pinned her ears and scowled at him, swishing her tail and raising a hind leg in a warning. She was perfect, “Hello beautiful, shall we go for a hack? It’s a lovely morning for a gallop in the woods,” The black mare flicked her ears forward and cocked her head, “That’s my beautiful girl,” She snorted and swung her hip at him, “Now don’t be like that,” Antonin popped her on the butt with the end of the rope, “You had better turn around and fix your face missy or this is going to be a long day for you.”

The mare turned and gave him a huff, dropping her head, she would co-operate. Antonin slipped the halter on and walked her to crosstie, “I found mine, Rabastan, any luck?”

Rabastan came out of a stall leading a fiery red chestnut, flaxen mane, and four white socks, “Reminds me of Yaxleys dragon,” He grinned. Rabastan tied up his horse, “Now to find one for Nancy over there.”

“Hey, Rabastan,” Amycus called out.

“Yeah?”

“Fuck you!… Fuck you and that fucking horse.” He lit a cigarette and took a swig off Antonin’s flask.

Antonin walked back down the aisle this time looking for something quieter than the mounts he and Rabastan had chosen. And there he was at the end of the barn. A smaller black and white piebald gelding, probably an American Quarter Horse. The gelding dropped his head into the halter and walked calmly to the ties.

Rabastan found a heavy western style saddle that he was sure would fit the Paint and saddled the horse for his friend. Antonin had tacked up the Thoroughbreds, holding both as he waited for Rabastan to get Amycus in the saddle. His chosen mare true to form pinned her ears and glared at the red gelding.

“Come on, mate, we need to move…… Let’s get this over with,” Rabastan held out a hand, dragging Amycus to his feet.

Amycus took another long drink and tucked the flask in the pocket of his cloak, “I’m keeping this,” He glared at Antonin,” Fucking wankers……I hate both of you, just so you know.”

The Paint turned a kind eye to his reluctant rider and dropped his head into Amycus’ chest, “I’ll apologize in advance, mate, I’m a shit rider,” Amycus stroked the horse’s nose. He took a deep breath and gathered the reins and put his foot in the stirrup. It wasn’t the most graceful mount, but he was on. Thankfully his little horse stood quietly while the other two men climbed aboard their fire breathing Thoroughbreds. The saddle felt more secure, and his horse was sane. He thought he might just survive. If they could get out there before any more of the Leonardis family showed up or MACUSA.

ooOoo

Alecto hit the ground hard, Buggs lay next to her, and Ally panicked, Buggs was not moving, she put her hand on the elf’s chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall. Thankfully she was just exhausted. The elf had gone above and beyond to protect her, two trips were too much for her companion. Hells, one trip was too much for Ally. Her injuries from the previous night came rushing back, rage-induced adrenalin had held the pain at bay.

Now that she was safe, her body crumbled. Lying on her back in the middle of the garden, it all came back. Every whiskey-soaked memory, every fight, every beating, every baby lost. She realized last night just how weak and worn thin she had become.

Rolling up and onto her knees, Ally fought through the dizziness and the waves of nausea. She wanted a hot bath and to sleep, and as luck would have it, her parents would be out of the country on holiday this time of year. The house should be empty, and she should have enough time to bath and get a nap before the inquisition began from her brother. Some questions needed answers, and her brother deserved them.

Alecto scooped the little elf up in her arms and carried her to the house. The back door opened as she touched the steps and was met by the other house-elves. They took Buggs from her mistress and assisted Ally up the stairs to her old rooms. Everything was as it should be, just as she left it. The tub filled, steaming, and smelling of roses and Ally peeled off the blood-soaked clothes and eased her battered body into the water. Sinking into the tub until her head went under, rinsing away what was left of her husband. The water in the tub quickly became dark red, and Alecto pulled the plug from the drain and refilled it. Repeating the process six times as she lay in the tub. Until the last bit of pink water swirled down the drain. Her body still hurt, but the elves could bring her potions for that.

Toweling off, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her eyes were sunken, bruised cheeks, she brought a hand to her face, a finger traced the thin white scar she had forgotten about. It ran between her eyebrows and down across her nose. Barely noticeable, but there. Like her doll.

Once when she was young, playing a game of hide and seek with Amycus and Rabastan. Ally found a hidden attic room in the west wing of the Manor. In that room had been a trunk and in the trunk lay a doll. One with big dark eyes and long brown curls just like her. Everything about her was beautiful except for the crack in her porcelain face. Ally didn’t care. She smoothed the dolls dress and straightened out her hair. And carried her downstairs to meet her other toys.

Alecto slipped on the new robes the elves had left, she didn’t need to see the damage anymore. She was suddenly hungry, not having eaten since the day before. But she didn’t want to think about the day before. Stepping into her old bedroom felt like a hug from her grandmother.

The elves left potions for pain and healing and lunch, the soup smelled amazing, hot tea, and her favorite little cheese sandwiches. A meal in silence. How long had it been? No threat of violence, no screaming, no fights……….

Sun streamed through the window with no sign of her brother. Ally finished her meal and found her old doll sitting on the bench by the window. She could have repaired her dolly with magic, but it felt wrong to change her. Hugging her doll as if she were ten years old again, Ally lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She was safe, and she was home.

The sun was low in the sky, and shadows crept from the corners of the room when Ally woke. Old habits told her not to move, not to make a sound. She opened her eyes and listened. No sounds but for the ticking of the clock on her wall. But there in the corner by the door was a shadow taller and darker than the rest. She held her breath as her heart pounded in her chest. Thoughts raced in her mind. How did he find her? He was dead…..Where was her wand? In the pile of bloody clothes…..Fuck...Fuck …Fuck. A few hours at home, and she had become complacent. Panic washed over her, and she screamed.

Buggs was at her side, the lights came on, and the dark shadow disappeared.

“Missy Ally,….. Missy Ally is safe….. I is here with you,” the elf stroked her hair.

Ally was on the floor between her bed and the wall, clutching her doll, fighting to control her breath and what felt like a trapped bird beating in her chest, “Buggs, you’re alright……. I’m alright…….. I’m alright…… Where’s Amycus?”

“He is not being back yet, Missy Ally…….. Come and has your tea,” Buggs snapped her fingers. Tea appeared on the table by the window, “Everything is alright now, Master cannot find you……. Master is very dead.”

“Buggs you should be resting,” Ally got her feet, her wand sat on the nightstand where the elves must have put it. She stuffed it in her sleeve and retrieved her tea.

“Yous was having a nightmare Missy Ally……….. and needed me.”

“Well, I’m better now………. Thank you, Buggs………. For everything, please go rest. I’ll be fine,” Alecto took the elf’s hands in hers, “I promise Buggs I’ll call if I need anything.”

The elf’s eyes teared up, and she nodded with acceptance, and with a pop, she was gone. Alecto was alone once again in her room. The sun started to set, and Amycus was still not home, five hours passed, and he promised it wouldn’t be more than a single hour. Something felt wrong.


End file.
